Gotch -You!
by Arcoffire-Redhair
Summary: [OneShot of ChanKai] Kai; seorang pencopet professional yang kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, tidak sengaja melempar kaleng minuman, dan mengenai seorang pemuda yang secara tidak langsung-akan-mengubah kehidupannya/"...Sepertinya Kai akan pulang terlambat, mengetahui bahwa target kita hari ini adalah penggemarnya.."/ Warn Inside! Mind to RnR?


**"...Ya, dia yang kuceritakan waktu itu. Pemuda manis yang melempar kaleng kepadaku."**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Gotch -You! (Gotcha -Got You!)  
**

**Rated: T.**

**Character(s): Kim JongIn, Park ChanYeol, Kim JongDae, Xi LuHan, Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris Wu, and little bit Oh SeHun & Byun BaekHyun.**

**Pair: Park ChanYeol & Kim JongIn.**

**Genre(s): Romance, Comedy, Crime, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Alternative Universal [AU].**

**Disclaimer: SMTown - EXO belongs to God, and their parents.**

**Warning: Typo(s) maybe, Hancur, Abal, and etc.**

* * *

.

.

Di sebuah gang kecil yang lembab, terdapat kerumunan sejumlah orang-orang dengan pakaian sobek di beberapa bagian –terutama di bagian celana _jeans _mereka, bahkan tak jarang di salah satu bagian tubuh mereka sudah ternodai oleh garis merah; bekas sayatan benda tajam. Seorang dengan tubuh _lumayan _tinggi dan berkulit _tan_, tengah memandang malas orang-orang di depannya. Ia menghitung kembali uang yang baru saja mereka kumpulkan.

"Tck! Kkamjong! Kau bisa menghitung uang tidak sih?"Cerocos seseorang dengan tidak sabar, tangannya berusaha mengambil alih uang yang berada di tangan pemuda _tan_ tadi. Tetapi, belum sempat dia menyentuh ujung uang itu, sebuah tepisan kasar menyambut tangannya.

"Aku bisa menghitung bodoh! Dan jauhkan tangan kotormu itu dari uang ini!"Ucapnya sarkatik, membuat orang tadi mendecih pelan. Kekehan kecil menghampiri orang itu, seorang pemuda lain dengan surai berwarna karamel terang merangkul bahunya.

"Kau seperti tidak tau dia saja, JongDae."

"Tch! Tapi jika seperti ini terus, lama-lama aku akan tertangkap duluan sebelum dia menyelesaikan hitungannya."

"Dan itu bukan karena salah Kai, tapi karena kau memang terlalu lemah,"kikik pemuda karamel tadi. JongDae memalingkan wajahnya –yang memerah, lantaran terlalu kesal dan malu, _memang diakuinya bahwa ia tidak sehebat dan sekuat teman-temannya, namun buktinya selama dia menyandang sebagai pencopet, tidak pernah ketahuan._ Dia memukul kepala belakang pemuda itu.

"Kau pikir aku selemah itu, hah!? Dasar rusa jadi-jadian! Memangnya apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini?" LuHan tertawa lepas kali ini, dia bertepuk tangan; entah untuk apa dan siapa, "Aku? Aku melakukannya dengan cara rapi dan.. sempurna."

"Dengan mengelabui targetmu? Ah, pasti kau bersikap layaknya seorang gadis yang murah senyum dan bla bla bla.."Gerutu pemuda bersurai pirang di samping LuHan, tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada tembok lusuh di belakangnya. Tangannya memainkan pisau lipat; memutar-mutar dan sesekali mengeluar-masukan pisau itu.

"Benarkah, Tao? Bwahahaha, kau rupanya lebih mengerikan dari pada yang kukira Xi LuHan,"Kata JongDae dengan senang, dia memukul-pukul punggung LuHan, membuat LuHan mendelik marah kearahnya dan menepis tangan JongDae.

"Terserah bagaimana menurutmu, tapi semua itu hanya tipuan belaka, lagipula aku melakukannya dengan lebih profesional, tidak sepertimu bebek!"

"Dasar licik!"Sahut Tao seadanya –pandangannya sedari tadi belum teralihkan sedikitpun dari benda berharganya yang dulu sempat menjadi penyebab luka memanjang di lengan kirinya. LuHan menggeram kesal, dia menendang kaki JongDae.

"Argh! Sakit bodoh! Yang mengatakan bahwa kau licikkan bukan aku?"

"Oh, haruskah aku peduli? Ya-dan kau juga menertawakanku!"Ujarnya _sengit._ LuHan memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati pemuda panda di sampingnya tadi. Dia mulai memutar memori-memorinya selama 3 tahun menggeluti dunia _percopetan_ bersama ketiga pemuda aneh itu. Kelemahan Tao ya? Ah-ha! Betapa _genius-nya_ kau LuHan! Dengan tenang, sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas. Seringaian licik terlukis jelas di paras tampan-manis-palsunya-itu. Tangan kanan LuHan mengelus pelan surai indah milik Tao –walaupun mereka adalah seorang pencopet, namun berkat hasil yang mereka dapatkan, mereka dapat memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka; termasuk merawat tubuh mereka masing-masing dan tempat tinggal, lagi-lagi LuHan tersenyum miring, dia mendekati Tao dan membisikan sesuatu; yang membuat Tao memucat seketika, serta menghentikan permainan pisaunya.

"Jadi, apa kau masih berani Tao?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Tao justru berjongkok dan meremas rambut pirangnya pelan. Dia frustasi ketika ada seseorang yang membicarakan tentang hal-hal diluar logika –anggap saja hantu. Baik, ini memang berlebihan, apalagi dengan pekerjaan yang disandangnya sekarang, tapi apa boleh buat? Ini semua terjadi begitu saja, entah dulu ia pernah mengalami hal apa, tetapi yang jelas dia sangat membenci hal-hal _itu _tadi. Berusaha untuk tidak terlalu menunjukkan sifat anehnya ini, Tao menarik napasnya panjang, kemudian berjalan ke arah Kai dengan santai; seolah yang terjadi sebelumnya hanya ilusi, yah walaupun nanti jika Tao dikagetkan sedikit saja akan berteriak histeris tidak jelas.

"Apa kau sudah menghitung semuanya? Jika iya, cepat bagikan jatah kami –aku muak berlama-lama disini bersama 2 orang disana."

Mendengarkan tuturan-sekaligus-rengekan-Tao, Kai hanya memutar bola matanya. Dia melempar beberapa buah dompet ke arah Tao, "Buanglah di tempat-tempat yang tak jauh dari lokasi pencopetan, hari ini kerja kalian sangat bagus."Ujar Kai dengan senyuman miring. JongDae hanya mengangguk samar, LuHan menggulung lengan bajunya, kemudian mengacungkan ibu jarinya, dan Tao hanya bergumam 'Hn' saja. Kai memang pemegang kendali di sini; yah mengetahui bahwa Kai-lah yang memiliki pengalaman sebagai pencopet lebih lama daripada teman-temannya itu.

"Lalu mana uang kami?"

Kai melempar beberapa lembar uang; yang sudah ia bagi rata, kearah teman-temannya –walaupun Kai adalah pemimpin mereka, namun bukan berarti dia akan serakah dengan mengambil banyak uang hasil kerja keras mereka berempat. Baginya, itu sama sekali tingkah laku seorang pengecut; karena hanya bisa mengandalkan orang lain, sedangkan dirinya sendiri justru bersantai.

"Sudahkan? Jadi, bisakah kau berhenti mengoceh? Suaramu membuat telingaku berdengung,"kata Kai, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. JongDae tertawa, "Yah, setidaknya sekarang aku bisa lebih tenang, kalian ingatkan ada pepatah yang mengatakan 'Ada uang, perut kenyang!'"

"Ya-ya, terserah kau mau bilang apa, aku harus pergi sekarang."Ucap Kai, berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Berhati-hatilah jika ada polisi yang menguntitmu, Kai!" Kai hanya melambaikan tangannya; tidak menggubris teriakan JongDae. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah ketenangan. Hidup sebagai seorang pencopet, tentu saja bukan keinginannya. Selalu saja ada masalah yang menghampirinya –walaupun berakhir dengan dirinya yang menang. Tapi kehidupan yang tidak diinginkannya ini terjadi begitu saja, semenjak kedua orang tuanya telah tiada beberapa tahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan. Pikirannya berkabut. Perasaanya berkecamuk menjadi satu. Membuat Kai menjadi seorang yang rapuh dan temperamental. Apalagi ketika mengetahui bahwa tak ada satupun saudara-saudaranya yang mau menampung dirinya –karena ada yang mengatakan bahwa Kai adalah anak pembawa sial; padahal kenyataanya jauh dari kata hina itu. Kai adalah anak yang penuh kasih sayang dan keceriaan, hanya saja tertutupi oleh rasa sedihnya akan kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Bukankah Kai juga seorang manusia biasa?

LuHan mendorong dahi JongDae dengan jari telunjuknya, "Dia adalah Kai, jangan kau samakan dengan dirimu, bebek!"

"Hei rusa! Kau masih meragukanku! Kau belum taukan bagaimana jika kepalan tanganku ini menghantam pipi mulusmu itu! Percayalah, jika besok kau tidak dapat mencopet lagi –yah karena yang kau andalkan adalah wajah dan tubuhmu,"LuHan menggeram kesal, dia menarik ujung baju JongDae dan bersiap-siap memukul JongDae, "Kalau kau menghinaku sekali lagi, akan kubunuh kau!"

"Kau yakin mau membunuhku dengan tangan sekecil itu?"Kikik JongDae, menggoda LuHan yang mulai memerah.

"KIM JONGDAE! Tamatlah riwayatmu!"

Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah baku hantam antara sepasang anak hewan –_Uh! itu yang ada di pandangan Tao sekarang._ Merasa bosan melihat teman-bodoh-anehnya-bertengkar-hampir-setiap-hari, membuat Tao meninggalkan mereka. Sepertinya berlatih bela diri, lebih baik.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah-kecoklatan-terang mengerang frustasi. Dia membanting tas kerjanya ke sebuah meja –membuat dokumen-dokumen penting di dalamnya berhamburan. Sedikit malas, dia mengambil kertas-kertas itu kembali; memang, dia bosan melihat dokumen-dokumen itu dalam kehidupannya, tapi bagaimanapun juga berkat dokumen-dokumen itu dia bisa hidup berkecukupan dan membahagiakan orang tuanya. Seseorang menepuk pundak pemuda itu, dia tersenyum sinis kepadanya.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan hari ini, ChanYeol."

"Ya! Dan ucapanmu tidak meringankan bebanku sama sekali, Kris!"

Kris tertawa, dia mendudukan tubuhnya di meja kerja ChanYeol, tangannya mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya; kemudian menghisapnya pelan, "Mau minum hari ini? Untuk mengurangi kepenatanmu."

ChanYeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sejenak ia hanya menatap Kris dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia mengusap wajahnya pelan, "Baiklah, tapi tidak sampai mabuk."

"_It's okay, Baby!_"

"Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu! Menjijikan! Jika kau sekali lagi memanggilku seperti itu, aku tak akan segan-segan menendangmu ke galaxy!" –_dan disambut oleh gaya aneh khas Kris; yang hanya dimengerti oleh Kris sendiri._

"Dengan senang hati aku akan menunggu tendanganmu itu.."Ucapnya semakin gila.

.

.

Di tengah kegelapan malam, Kai berjalan dalam diam, menikmati semilir angin malam hari ini sendirian. Tangan kanannya mengambil minuman kaleng; dari kantong belanjaan yang baru saja ia beli dari supermaket dekat tempat tinggal mereka –Kai, JongDae, Tao, dan LuHan. Ia membuka penutup kaleng _soft drink_-nya dan menenggaknya sekali habis. Matanya memandang taman kecil tak jauh dari tempatnya, mungkin tak ada salahnya mengunjungi taman itu. Tangannya menaruh kantong belanjaan itu di bangku taman. Kai mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat indahnya malam terang berhiaskan bulan purnama dan bintang berkelip. Ia mengangkat tangannya keatas, menghitung-hitung bintang di atas sana –mengusir kepenatan dalam kepalanya, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan 2 bintang yang bersinar dengan terang. Sebuah senyuman tipis tersungging di paras tampannya.

"_Appa_.. _Eomma_...Aku merindukan kalian."

Bagi Kai, inilah arti ketenangan. Menikmati indahnya malam dan menatap terangnya bintang di langit –hingga bertemu dengan yang ia rindukan. _Appa _dan _Eomma_-nya; dalam bentuk bintang. Kai tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang menganggapnya aneh. Tapi memang inilah satu-satunya cara untuk menghilangkan beban pikirannya dan rasa...kesendirian.

Setelah berkutat dengan bintang di langit berwarna biru _raven _itu, Kai memutuskan untuk meninggalkan taman tersebut, ia bangkit dari kursi kayu taman tadi dan melempar kaleng _soft drink_-nya.

"_Ouch! God! _Siapa yang melemparku dengan kaleng ini!"Teriak seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung, seraya mengusap-usap rambutnya pelan. Mata pemuda itu meneliti seluruh tempat itu, hingga matanya bertemu dengan sosok hitam di dekat taman; yang tidak lain adalah Kai. Mata pemuda itu menyipit, karena minimnya penerangan di jalan tersebut. Karena kesal, pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Kai di taman, dan menariknya ke arah lampu taman.

"Kau yang melempar kaleng ini kan?"

Kai menghela napasnya. Ia pergi ke taman untuk menenangkan diri, bukan menambah masalah. _Salah siapa membuang sampah tidak ditempatnya. _Dengan malas, Kai mendongakkan wajahnya dan menjawab sekenanya, "Iya, kenapa?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir pemuda itu. Matanya menatap Kai dengan seksama; seolah terhipnotis._ Mata yang indah, namun di sisi lain tersirat sebuah kepedihan yang mendalam_. Cengkramannya dari kerah Kai mengendur. Pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Maafkan aku, telah menuduhmu sembarangan."

Benar-benar terhipnotis?

Aneh. Satu kata itu yang menjelaskan tatapannya kepada pemuda di depannya. _Tadi dia marah-marah, sekarang minta maaf –Dasar aneh._ Kai memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celana, dan mendesah, "Bukankah aku sudah bilang, jika aku yang melempar kaleng itu, kenapa sekarang kau meminta maaf padaku? Oh, tapi baiklah jika seperti itu, aku akan pergi sekarang."

Baru beberapa langkah Kai meninggalkan pemuda itu, tiba-tiba saja dia menahan tangannya. Kai menengok ke belakang, dan mengernyit tidak suka. Kalau bukan karena salahnya tadi –melempar kaleng sembarangan, sudah pasti tangannya akan meluncur ke rahang pemuda itu, "Ada apa lagi?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum tiga jari, dia melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Kai; setelah melihat picingan tajam dari sang pemilik tangan. Masih dengan senyum andalannya, pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan, "Perkenalkan, namaku Park ChanYeol."

"Aku tidak perlu mengetahui namamu,"Kai kembali melanjutkan langkahnya –malas mengurusi pemuda bernama Park ChanYeol tadi. Tetapi, lagi-lagi langkahnya harus terhenti, ketika ChanYeol menghalangi jalannya. Sebenarnya siapa disini yang berprofesi sebagai penjahat? _Okay, Kai belum dikategorikan sebagai seorang penjahat; karena dia hanyalah seorang pencopet, berbeda jika ia nanti harus melukai targetnya._

"Siapa namamu?"

"Tidak penting."

ChanYeol terkikik mendengar jawaban dingin dari Kai, "Baiklah jika seperti itu, eumm.. apa ada yang bisa kubantu? Mungkin membawakan kantong belanjaan itu? Kau terlihat kelelahan."

"Tidak ada dan tidak perlu,"Ujar Kai singkat. Oh, bisakah pemuda tinggi-cerewet-ini berhenti mengoceh dan membiarkannya pulang dengan tenang? Dengan segera, Kai melewati ChanYeol dan melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Lebih baik pergi sekarang daripada harus mendengarkan ocehannya lagi –walaupun nanti _jika _pemuda itu akan mencegahnya lagi. Lagipula dari awal memang mereka tidak saling mengenal bukan?

"Oh-ho! Baiklah, aku tidak akan menanyaimu lagi, tapi izinkan aku mengantarmu pulang. Tidak baik seorang pemuda –eghm! Manis sepertimu berjalan sendirian."

_Apa tadi? Manis? Mata ChanYeol sepertinnya sedang bermasalah._ Kepalan tangan Kai mulai terbentuk; sekali lagi ChanYeol berkata yang aneh-aneh, maka ia tidak segan akan melukai wajahnya. Kesal dengan ucapan ChanYeol –_yang tergolong frontal, _membuat Kai semakin mempercepat langkahnya; meninggalkan ChanYeol ketika akan menyusulnya.

"Berhenti mengikutiku atau kau tidak bisa melihat hari esok!"Teriak Kai dengan tegas. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak sedang main-main. ChanYeol menahan napasnya saat mendengar teriakan Kai; yang mulai menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam. Sesuatu di dadanya berdegup kencang. Bagaikan seorang remaja labil, ketika diterima oleh orang yang disukainya –ChanYeol berteriak senang, dia melompat-lompat tidak jelas, bahkan dia sendiri tidak tau; apa ini pengaruh dari minuman yang tadi dia minum di _Night Club _bersama Kris.

"Oh Sang Rembulan! Betapa indahnya sinarmu malam hari ini, seperti perasaanku kepadanya!"

.

.

Pagi telah menjelang, Kai mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas; merenggangkan otot-ototnya, sebelum kembali beraktivitas. Ia melirik kasur di sampingnya. Kosong. Mungkin Tao sudah berlatih bela dirinya lagi sebelum melakukan pekerjaanya. Heh, selalu saja seperti itu. Dengan sedikit terhuyung, Kai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar mandi. Membersihkan tubuhnya dan menyegarkan pikiran.

Setelah beberapa menit, Kai berjalan ke arah dapur. Aroma khas menguar; memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan di rumah kecilnya, "Oh Kai! Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Tangan Kai meraih kursi di meja makan, dan menariknya pelan –menimbulkan suara decit ringan. Matanya menjelajah ruangan itu, "Kemana JongDae?"

LuHan menghentikan aktivitas memasaknya, dia tersenyum sinis. Sepertinya memberikan pelajaran kepada JongDae –tentang perdebatan kemarin.

"Yah, melakukan kegiatan yang _pantas _dia lakukan,"Ucapnya dengan penekanan pada kata 'pantas'. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang diketuk-ketukan di lantai kayu rumah mereka, "Hei! Aku bisa mendengar itu."

LuHan tertawa, dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kau sudah selesai rupanya, uh-oh! Lihat bajumu sekarang, kotor dan penuh debu. Eww.. lalu apakah di gudang sudah bersih?"

JongDae mengambil kain di dekat _wastafel_ dapur dan membersihkan tangannya. Dia menarik kursi di samping Kai dan mendecih, "Terserah! Cepat siapkan makanan sekarang! Perutku sudah berisik!"

"Tidak! Sebelum kau membersihkan tubuhmu dari debu-debu itu! Sebelum meracuni makanan disini!" JongDae mendesah keras, dia bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi menuju kamar mandi. Sepertinya dia sedikit melunak dengan LuHan. Kai memainkan sumpitnya, dia memandang heran kedua-teman-aneh-nya-itu; terutama JongDae yang sikapnya sedikit berubah kepada LuHan, "Kenapa dia jadi melunak padamu? Kau mengancamnya dengan apa?"

LuHan menaruh Kimchi buatannya di atas meja makan. Dia mengibas-ibaskan tangannya –menyangkal pertanyaan Kai, "Aku tidak mengancamnya dengan apapun, apa wajahku sekejam itu hingga membuatmu berpikiran bahwa aku mengancamnya?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu,"Sahut Kai seenaknya, membuat LuHan memukul pelan kepala Kai, "Berbicara seperti itu lagi, aku akan mengubahmu seperti JongDae."

Tak ada sepatah katapun yang diucapkan Kai setelahnya. Kenapa sekarang LuHan terlihat seperti seorang _psycho?_

.

.

"Aku akan berada di _COEX Mall_, dan JongDae akan bersamaku –saat ini aku membutuhkan kecepatan tangannya,"Kai menatap JongDae, dengan sigap JongDae menganggukkan kepalanya; sedetik dia memandang remeh LuHan, karena secara tidak langsung, sang pemimpin mengandalkannya, "Dan kau Tao, hari ini kau kutugaskan berada di Pasar _Dongdaemun_ –karena aku suka cara gesitmu; dan karena kau pintar bela diri. Kemudian yang terakhir..."Tatapannya mengalih pada LuHan. LuHan berdecak; ada apa dengan dirinya, selalu saja membuatnya merasa direndahkan. Dengan malas, LuHan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memutar bola matanya, "Katakan sekarang, atau aku akan pulang!?"

"Kurasa kau lebih pantas menjadi penari _striptease,_"LuHan membulatkan matanya. _Tadi apa yang Tao katakan? Hei! Sejak kapan mulutnya menjadi begitu pedas?_ Terdengar sebuah tepukan tangan –diiringi dengan gelak tawa JongDae, membuat LuHan menatap _horror _JongDae, "Kenapa? Aku hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Tao."

"Setelah ini, akan kupanggang kalian berdua! Camkan itu baik-baik!"

"Oh! Kurasa aku ketakutan!"

"PANDA! BEBEK!"

_Mereka memulainya lagi, _batin Kai. Kapan mereka bertiga bisa akur? Tidakkah mereka bosan? Sebelum Perang Dunia ke-4 dimulai, Kai segera menarik JongDae dan menatap LuHan serta Tao –menghentikan tingkah mereka dengan seketika, "Kita lakukan sekarang, dan akan bertemu lagi di gang biasa. Uh-Oh! LuHan, kali ini kau kutugaskan di _Seoul Metro_ –karena aku tau kau bosan berada di daerah Bandara."

"_Okay,_ jika seperti itu, aku duluan, Ayo JongDae!"

.

.

Di salah satu _counter _makanan, Kai dan JongDae mulai melakukan aksi mereka. Awalnya Kai hanya melihat seluruh pengunjung di _counter _itu, lantaran _counter _itu penuh dengan pengunjung –namun setelah menemukan targetnya, ia segera menganggukkan kepalanya; memberi kode kepada JongDae bahwa ia telah menemukan targetnya, dan segera memutuskan untuk ke tempat yang dituju. Mereka tidak takut dengan adanya CCTV, karena kalaupun mereka terlihat, akan sangat kecil kemungkinannya untuk diketahui, karena penyamaran yang _mendekati kata _sempurna –walaupun nanti pada ujungnya, mereka tetap akan ditangkap. Tapi ditegaskan kembali, bahwa mereka tidak takut akan hal itu. Dengan kacamata hitam, topi biru yang dipakai terbalik, dan jaket hitam, membuat Kai _nyaris_ tidak dicurigai; begitu pula dengan JongDae, yang mengenakan _hoodie _berwana hitam dan kacamata bening. Lalu darimana mereka mendapatkan itu semua? Oh ayolah, mereka seorang pencopet –yang bisa dikategorikan _cukup professional._ Jadi semuanya dapat mereka raih; jika memang mereka ingin. Bahkan LuHan pernah mempelajari ilmu hipnotis.

Kai menarik kursi di depan JongDae, yang duduk membelakangi targetnya –_4 pemuda dengan 2 diantaranya berpakaian formal; lalu 2 orang lagi berpakaian santai,_ tepatnya di belakang tas _laptop_ targetnya dan tas hitam, yang menurut Kai adalah tas kerja. Guna melancarkan aksinya, Kai dan JongDae memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan acara bercanda-tawa; layaknya pemuda pada umumnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya –itu adalah salah satu kodenya, untuk memulai aksi mereka; _mencopet dan atau mencuri ketika targetnya lengah. _Bagi mereka mencopet atau mencuri itu sama saja, yang penting mereka membuahkan hasil. Masih dengan candaan renyah mereka, JongDae mengulurkan tangannya kebelakang dengan pelan. Meraih tas _laptop_ itu, dan menaruhnya di bawah meja mereka; tidak lupa dengan dompet pemuda di belakangnya yang JongDae ambil dari saku jaketnya. Setelah mendapatkan yang di inginkan, JongDae segera mengantongi dompet itu di saku _hoodie-_nya dan mengalungkan tas _laptop_ itu di tubuhnya. Dia beranjak dari tempat makannya terlebih dahulu; setelah dia mengucapkan '_Ah! Sepertinya LuHan sedang membutuhkanku, hingga menyuruhku cepat pulang, kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Jika ada perlu, kau bisa menelponku. Oh! Dan terima kasih dengan makanannya, aku suka,'_ disertai dengan senyum merekah dan tidak lupa lambaian tangannya.

Kai menghela napasnya lega. Setiap kali mereka melakukan aksi ini, Kai akan selalu menahan napasnya, sekuat ia bisa. Entah kenapa, ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya setiap gerak-geriknya. Apa mungkin itu orang tuanya? Bisa jadi. Semakin sering mereka melakukan tindakan ini, maka semakin besar juga peluangnya untuk tertangkap. Dan Kai tau resiko itu, tetapi apa boleh buat? Mungkin mereka akan menghentikan aksi mereka jika ada yang menyadarkan mereka; tentang betapa perlunya hidup dengan perjuangan, tanpa harus instan –dengan cara mencuri atau mencopet. Salah satunya, mungkin dihentikan orang terkasih. Ia mengaduk-aduk minuman di depannya, menunggu JongDae mengirimnya pesan, kalau dia sudah berada jauh di _Mall._

"Hai Kau!"

_DEG_

Bagaikan terkena petir, seluruh tubuh Kai menegang seketika. Apakah aksinya tertangkap basah? Mencoba untuk tidak sepanik mungkin; se_professional_ mungkin. Seorang pemuda bertelinga lebar mendekatinya, dan duduk di depan Kai; tempat JongDae tadi duduk. Tunggu! Sepertinya Kai pernah melihat orang ini. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar.

"Hai! Kau masih mengenalku?"Ujarnya dengan nada riang, membuat Kai ingin memalingkan wajahnya dan menjulurkan lidah. Jika diperhatikan dari tingkah-lakunya yang aneh, sepertinya pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah, "Tidak." _Park Channel?_

"Benarkah? Secepat itu kau lupa denganku?"

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku mengenalkan diriku kembali. Namaku Park ChanYeol; aku adalah seorang bla bla bla..."

Kai memilih tidak mendengarkan perkataan pemuda itu. Sebuah getaran dari saku celananya, mengalihkan perhatian Kai sepenuhnya. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya, dan tersenyum tipis ketika mengetahui pesan tersebut dari JongDae. Misinya berhasil. Namun sebuah teriakan nyaring, menghentikan senyuman Kai seketika. Misinya belum sepenuhnya berhasil. Ia harus bisa menyingkirkan pemuda ini, tanpa harus dicurigai.

"Kau tersenyum!? Aku tidak salah melihatkan! Oh! Betapa beruntungnya diriku saat ini!"

"Kau mengenalnya?"Interupsi seorang pemuda berpakaian formal di belakang ChanYeol. Menghentikan tingkah konyol ChanYeol seketika. Dengan pasti ChanYeol mengangguk, "Ya, dia yang kuceritakan waktu itu. Pemuda manis yang melempar kaleng kepadaku."

Uh! Apa itu juga harus dikatakan?

"Ah! Kau belum mengenalnya ya, kalau begitu kenalkan, mereka adalah sahabat-sahabatku. Dia yang memakai baju sepertiku itu Wu Yi Fan –biasa dipanggil dengan Kris, lalu di depannya; yang memiliki tubuh lebih kecil, bernama Byun BaekHyun, disebelahnya adalah Oh SeHun."

O-oh! Tamatlah riwayatmu Kai!

_Rupanya targetnya tadi adalah mereka, For God's Sake!_ Matanya mulai melirik tempat JongDae mengambil tas tadi. Dan TADA... –Betapa bahagianya hidupmu hari ini, Kai! Tas dan dompet yang kau ambil tadi adalah milik ChanYeol! Sungguh hebat bukan!

Sedikit mati-matian menahan ekspresi _shock-_nya, Kai mencoba untuk tersenyum. Membalas senyuman dari sahabat-sahabat ChanYeol, "_Annyeong.._ Perkenalkan namaku Kai. Cukup panggil Kai saja."

Entah apa yang dikatakannya saat ini. Kenapa Kai justru memperkenalkan namanya? Seharusnya yang dilakukannya saat ini adalah memikirkan jalan keluar. ChanYeol menarik tangan Kai dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dan Kai berani bersumpah, jika ia benar-benar ingin muntah.

"Akhirnya, setelah melakukan perjuangan besar, aku bisa mengetahui namamu Kai-_ah._"

Kai mengamati sahabat ChanYeol yang menatap mereka dengan terkikik. Sedikit membuat Kai lega; karena hilangnya tas dan dompet ChanYeol tidak-_belum-_disadari. Genggamannya pada tangan Kai mengerat. Seakan ingin meremuk tangannya. Melihat ekspresi Kai yang kesakitan, membuat ChanYeol panik, dan melonggarkan genggamannya.

"Ah maaf! Aku terlalu bersemangat tadi!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Eumm, ChanYeol-_ssi_ bolehkah aku pergi sekarang? Temanku menyuruhku untuk segera pulang."Ucap Kai ragu-ragu. Baru kali ini dia berbicara sebaik itu. Terlihat guratan sedih dari wajah ChanYeol, tapi buru-buru dia ubah kembali.

"Baiklah, kalau seperti itu, tapi bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Eh-hm?"

"Aku adalah penggemarmu!"

"E-eh? Apa?"

ChanYeol mengangguk, dia semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi, "Aku adalah penggemarmu, maka izinkan aku mengantarkanmu pulang. Tidak ada penolakan untuk hari ini. _Okay?_"

Hahaha. Misinya yang ini, sepertinya gagal.

.

.

Di tempat lain; lebih tepatnya di sebuah gang tempat pertemuan mereka –Kai, Tao, JongDae, dan LuHan. Tampak seorang pemuda yang tengah mengamati isi di dompet targetnya; yang tidak lain-tidak bukan adalah JongDae. Dari ekspresinya, sepertinya pemuda itu tengah menahan tawanya. Tao mendekati JongDae, "Kau sehat?"

Dan delikan tajam sukses menghampiri Tao, LuHan terkekeh melihatnya; biasanya mereka berdua yang akan terlibat pertengkaran. Dia menepuk JongDae, mengalihkan delikan tajamnya ke arah LuHan.

"Kenapa kau? Belum penyembuh dari penyakitmu?"

Terdengar helaan napas dari mulut JongDae –malas mencari masalah. Tangannya membalikkan dompet targetnya tadi.

"Kau lihat, sepertinya Kkamjong akan pulang terlambat."

Tao dan LuHan saling berpandangan, dan menggeleng tidak mengerti. Memang apa hubungannya antara dompet dan Kai?

"Lihat foto di dalam dompet targetku ini –bersama Kai tadi. Menurut perkiraanku, sepertinya pemuda targetku tadi, adalah... penggemar Kai atau _stalker._ Yah, hanya perkiraanku –lagipula mana ada orang yang mau menyimpan foto seorang pencopet di dalam dompetnya? Kecuali kalau dia benar-benar penggemarnya atau _stalker."_

Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah keheningan. Mencerna kata-kata Kai sebelum keduanya tertawa pelan; ditambah dengan JongDae yang memilih ikut tertawa.

"Kai sepertinya akan meninggalkan kita."

**.The End.**

* * *

Hai~ Saya kembali lagi, membawakan fanfic baru *dan meninggalkan fanfic lama #digampar

Oke! Bagaimana fanfic OneShot ini? Memuaskan atau sebaliknya?

Pair yang saya suka karena tingkah idol-fans-nya ini

Tentang, LoTD, mungkin akan buat sequelnya. Doain aja, wks.

Oke, ditunggu Reviewnya..

Regard,

-Arcoffire-Redhair-


End file.
